


♥ {NozoMiya} Keijo!! x (Actual Yuri!!!) on ICE- Crossover AU ~Fan-art~ ♥

by ayaxroses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), crossover - Fandom, 競女!!!!!!!! - 空詠大智 | Keijo!!!!!!!! - Sorayomi Daichi
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime Crossover - Freeform, Crossover, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Forehead Kisses, Ice Skating Lesbians AU, Idiots in Love, Illustrations, Keijo on Ice, Shipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Kaminashi Nozomi x Miyata Sayaka Yuri fanart! ♥A Keijo x Yuri on Ice! crossover doodle to contribute to two of my favorite anime of 2016~ Both are very different, of course.I have Nozomi as Yuuri Katsuki and Miyata as Viktor Nikivorof from the YuriOnIce episode 6 scene~Although personality wise, that should probably be switched, but I went by the idea of the light/dark hair colors.Also my first drawing on a touchscreen ^.^~Kathryn/AyaxRoses ♥





	

_"Miyata, don't ever take your eyes off of me~" -Nozomi_

_"I've never seen Nozomi like this. What changed in her...?" Miyata_

_♥ MiyaNozo is Love ♥_

[](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/Ayaxroses/media/Nozomi_zpslitflm8j.jpg.html)

~♥ Kathryn/AyaxRoses♥


End file.
